OutlawQueen
by Buntinx Jennifer
Summary: Trop long pour écrire un résumé alors lissez et dites moi ce que vous en penser :)
1. Chapter 1

**OutlawQueen**

Regina vit la « famille » réunie et commença à se sentir mal, elle pleurait en sanglot et en voyant qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses larmes, elle quitta de chez Granny's en courant.

Après quelques mètres, elle se retourna parce que quelqu'un l'appelais mais ne voulant parler à personne elle continua son chemin sans un mot. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que la personne qui l'appelais l'aimais très fort et la considérais comme sa maman.

Maman reviens s'il te plaît

Regina se retourna à ce moment là et vit Roland qui lui courra aussi vite dans les bras.

Que fais-tu ici petit prince, pourquoi n'es- tu pas avec ton papa ?

Papa est avec une madame que je ne connais pas et comme j'ai vu que tu pleurais je t'ai suivi maman

Enh… Merci mon chéri

Essuye tes larmes maman

Robin de sont côté, toujours dans les bras de Marian remarqua que son fils n'était plus là et se lança à sa poursuite.

Marian reste ici je vais aller le chercher profite de la soirée

En sortant de chez Granny's il eu un pressentiment et courra vers la maison de Regina.

Après même pas 500 mètres, il vit son âme sœur accompagnée de Roland et l'appela.

Ils se retournèrent tous les 2 mais quand Regina le vis elle demanda à Roland d'aller le retrouver pendant qu'elle continuait son chemin.

Quand il comprit qu'elle continua à avancer il commença à courir après elle, arrivé à sa hauteur il lui attrapa le bras et lui demanda de s'arrêter.

Regina faut qu'on parle !

Y a rien à dire Robin, ta femme est rentrée alors va la retrouver elle t'attend et surtout elle a besoin de toi !

Il essuya ses larmes et lui fit un sourire

Robi..n arrête ta fem…me t'attend

Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ?

Comprendre quoi ?

Que c'est toi que j'aime, pour moi Marian ça fais 30 ans qu'elle est morte elle ne compte plus même Roland ne la reconnaît pas

Et alors il a besoin de sa vraie mère

Roland regarda Regina et pris la parole

C'est toi ma maman Regina

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Regina recommença à pleurer et parti en courant.

Robin couru de nouveau après elle mais cette fois il se mit devant elle pour la coincé et pourvoir lui parler. Il essayait de la regarder dans les yeux mais pas moyen elle fuyait son regard, c'est alors qui lui prit le menton et lui répéta qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

Regina n'avais qu'une envie… L'embrasser mais elle se retient en repensant à Marian.

Mais pas de chance pour elle Robin avait la même envie et d'un coup Robin sans même laisser le temps à Regina de réaliser, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sous le regard ébahi du petit, Regina le repoussa en lui disant que ce n'était pas bien et qu'il devait l'oublié.

Mais… Je ne peux pas t'oublier, je t'aime !

Au revoir Robin

Robin la regarda partir avec son fils dans les bras, une fois qu'il ne la voit plus il retourna chez Granny's et alla trouver Marian

Ça va mon chéri dit-elle en lui sautant dessus pour lui faire un câlin ?

Marian… Il... Il faut que nous parlions c'est urgent !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe Robin ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

Non... en effet ca ne va pas bien

Voilà ça fait 30 ans que tu as disparu, j'en ai longtemps souffert mais depuis maintenant 1 semaine je sors avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas le gâché à cause de ton retour. Je vais donc partir la retrouver,

Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi mais elle je l'aime plus que tout !

Oh… euh… je suis consciente que 30 ans c'est long mais, et moi dans tout ca ?! Et puis, c'est qui cette femme déjà ?

C'est La Méchante Reine ? Celle qui a essayé de me tuer ? Hein ?

Marian calme toi ! Et oui c'est elle et elle n'est plus méchante elle a vraiment changé. Tu continueras à voir Roland s'il en a envie mais moi je retourne près de Regina.

Roland ? viens un peu s'il te plaît

Tu veux rester avec moi et Regina ou tu veux passer la nuit avec Maman ?

Euh avec toi et maman Regina

Ils partirent tout deux rejoindre Regina laissant Marian chez Granny's.

Les voilà sur le chemin de la maison de Regina, arrivés à quelques mètres de celle-ci Roland reconnu le chemin et alla vite sonné chez elle. Quant à Regina, elle était assise dans son salon en train de pleurer et en même temps de réfléchir à sa vie sans son grand amour. Elle entendit frapper et sursauta se demandant bien qui ca pouvait être à cette heure si tardive, elle se leva temps bien que mal avec les larmes qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage et vit Roland à la porte avec un grand sourire et Robin 1 mètre derrière.

Rob… Roland la coupa

Papa a dit à la madame que tu étais l'amour de sa vie et qu'il ne voulait te perdre pour rien au monde !

Regina releva la tête et le regarda lui, tu as vraiment dit ca ?

Ben… Oui faillais qu'elle le sache.

Regina laissa rentré Roland pour qu'il aille jouer avec les jouets d'Henry ce qu'il adorait faire à chaque fois qu'il venait ici.

Et moi… ? Demanda Robin. Toi tu reste là !

Elle reclapa la porte derrière elle, le poussa légèrement avec sa main et sorti, tu m'aime vraiment lui demande-t-elle ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi cette question ?

Pour être sur rétorqua Regina en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, lui qui ne bougeais pas en espérant qu'elle ferait le 1èr pas.

Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve dit-elle d'un air narquois ?

Et moi qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu m'aimes Regin... Il n'a même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Regina s'avança d'un coup et l'embrassa. Ca te suffit dit t'elle en se reculant ? A vrai dire, Non... pas encore tout à fait. Ah bon dit Regina ? Que faut-il que je fasse ? Tu dois juste oublier Marian et penser comme nous étions hier, heureux. Ce n'est pas facile Robin. Elle est revenue certes mais ca ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre Regina et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Je sais…

Alors quoi ?

Quoi? quoi ?

Tu ne me laisse pas rentrer ?

Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Rob... Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il la porta et referma la porte avec sont pied pendant qu'elle le tenait par le coup pour ne pas tomber. Il l'amena au salon où il la déposa dans le fauteuil.

Regina… Je te le promets je vais faire tout pour que ca redevienne comme avant, je t'aime tant !

Le lendemain matin la belle brune se réveilla avec le sourire repensant à hier soir, elle se leva rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'apprêtée. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses habits mais voyant que Robin n'était pas là, elle descendit les escaliers et alla voir partout. Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger la table était dressée et une délicieuse odeur venait de la cuisine. A ce moment même elle entendit Roland demander à son papa pour aller la réveille mais il le rattrapa et elle l'entendit lui dire qu'il irait quand tout sera fini. Regina remonta alors dans la chambre. 4-5 min après elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers et avant qu'il ne rentre dans la chambre elle fermi les yeux. Il rentra et s'assis à coté d'elle dans le lit. Toujours en train de faire semblant elle se retourna lui tournant le dos. Il alla donc de l'autre côté du lit et l'embrassa pour la « réveiller ».

Réveille-toi petit cœur

Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en même temps qu'elle se releva.

Oui, je descends.

Ok, je t'attends mais dépêche toi il y a une surprise qui t'attend en bas.

Voilà !

Regina descend les escaliers et entra dans sa salle à manger et s'installa. Roland arrive et lui fit un câlin. De son côté, le voleur préparais l'assiette de sa chérie et lui amena aussitôt. Quand elle le vit arrivé elle se leva et l'embrassa. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner. Une fois fini, elle le remercia et remonta dans sa chambre pour finir de s'apprêter.

Ils décidèrent d'allez faire un tour en ville. Sur le chemin, ils croisent Snow et Charming. Elle s'arrêta de suite pour aller dire bonjour à sa belle- mère et la pris à part.

Regina ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous 2 non ?

Oui plus ou moins pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

Comme ca pour savoir… Tu sais, enfin non rien

Snow ? dit moi ce qui a.

Hier quand tu es partie et que Robin est revenu chez Granny's, Emma l'a pris à part et lui a parlé de toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ?!

Rien de méchant rassure toi

Dit moi

Elle lui a expliqué que depuis que tu avais Henry tu avais vraiment changé et que tu n'étais plus du tout la méchante reine. Elle lui a aussi dit qu'elle avait fait une très grosse erreur en ramenant Marian et que la femme avec qui il devait être c'était bien toi. Elle regrette vraiment ce qu'elle a fait mais d'un côté comme elle t'a dit elle l'a fait pour la sauvé de toi. C'est Emma qui l'a convaincu de venir te retrouver même si elle n'a pas du beaucoup insisté ! Il t'aime vraiment et Emma ne veux que ton bonheur.

Ohh je ne savais pas tout ca !

Normal Emma lui a demandé de ne rien te dire vu qu'elle sait que tu la haie maintenant.

Robin et Charming on l'idée d'emmené tout le monde chez Granny's pour fêté ca et les 2 jeunes femmes acceptèrent. Une fois rentrer dans le café Regina remarqua que Emma et Henry était au bar, elle s'avança donc vers elle mais connaissant Regina, Emma lui dit bonjour par politesse mais parti aussi vite. Elle la rattrapa en lui tenant le bras.

Regina si c'est pour des reproche je les sais déjà vous mes les avez dit hier alors…

Snow m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour moi… avec robin

Emma ne savait pas ou se mettre vu qu'elle était mal a l'aise.

Regina venez parler dehors y a quelqu'un que vous ne devriez pas voir

Ha bon et qui est-ce ?!

Euh…

Emma n'a pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que robin rentra et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser. Emma sourit mais pas la personne qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir !

Alors Emma c'est qui que je dois éviter ?

Moi ! prononça Marian.

Oh… euh Marian

Regina mal a l'aise ne savais plus ou se mettre, quand à la « femme » du chasseur elle, elle se leva et alla vers la reine.

Vous ! Vous allez payer vous êtes un monstre. Et Toi Robin comment tu peux aimer la femme qui a tenté de me tuer ?!

Emma intervient : ce n'est plus la même personne Marian, elle a changé et surtout elle ne vous veut pas de mal.

Marian, elle m'a tout expliqué avant qu'on ne se mette ensemble et à ce moment- là, elle en voulait à tout le monde !

Regina se senti mal et demanda à Ruby un verre d'eau mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'arriver au comptoir qu'elle tomba dans les pommes. Robin a juste eu le temps de la rattraper et de l'assoir, Emma elle lui tend le verre d'eau et la tiens par la même occasion.

Merci Rob…

En ça va hein vous n'êtes pas au porte de la mort un malaise ca arrive !

Robin intervient après ce qu'il vient d'entendre :

De quel droit lui parles-tu comme ca ?! C'est la reine et au passage ma compagne alors tu baisse d'un ton.

Mais Robin …

Sors d'ici je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina se senti beaucoup mieux mais surtout aimée et soutenue par tout monde mais surtout par Robin.

Emma eu alors l'idée d'offrir la tournée mais seules deux personnes on refusé à cause d'un petit prince.

Emma paya donc un verre a Robin, Regina et Roland mais avant elle demanda à Regina de se retourner. Avec un air étonné, elle se retourna et vit son fils.

Elle eu les larmes aux yeux et le pris dans ses bras.

Les 2 tourtereaux remercient Emma et rentrèrent.

Sur le chemin du retour Regina se sentit mal une nouvelle fois. Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance. Robin eu juste le temps de la prendre dans ses bras et de la couchée comme il pouvait. Elle revint à elle quelques minutes plus tard en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. A peine relevée elle fût prise de vomissements. Ne sachant quoi faire il la porta jusqu'à la maison.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle s'asseya dans son fauteuil tellement elle était mal. Quelque minute plus tard ca recommença, elle alla trouver Robin temps bien que mal pour le prévenir qu'elle allait aller se couché. Il décida de l'accompagner au cas où. Une fois dans son lit Regina eu froid, Robin vient donc se coller à elle et la pris dans ses bras.

_Chérie, il faudrait que tu ais voir le Dr Whale il saura quoi faire _

_Ce n'est rien de bien grave surement une indigestion_

_On ne sait jamais j'aimerais que tu y aie quand même s'il te plaît _

_Si tu veux on ira a l'hôpital le voir demain mais se n'est rien tu verras_

Le lendemain matin les tourtereaux avaient rendez-vous au cabinet de Whale, elle n'avait encore rien mangé depuis, pourtant il était 11 h. Une fois rentré dans le cabinet, Regina recommença à être malade mais sans tombé dans les pommes, il l'ausculta de suite.

_Regina ce n'est pas une indigestion mais je vais te faire une échographie pour voir ce qui se cache là dessous._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Robin_

_C'est une machine qui permet de voir à l'intérieur du ventre._

_Ne te tracasse pas chéri ! _

_Ça fait mal ? demanda Robin_

_Non, non pas du tout c'est juste froid _

Whale commença et sourit :

_Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? _

_Ça fait combien de temps que tu es malade et que tu tombe dans les pommes __ ? _

_Euh avant-hier peut-être. Pourquoi ? _

_Oui bon, depuis combien de temps n'es-tu plus réglée ? _

_Je ne sais pas moi __ 1mois à vrai dire je ne fais pas trop attention avec tous les problèmes qu'on a eu ces temps ci. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin Whale ?!_

_Tu es enceinte d'environ 2 semaines Regina_

_Sérieusement ? _

_Oui sérieusement ! Tu attends un bébé._

_Robin tout content se leva et vient faire un bisou à sa chérie. Tu n'as pas l'air contente si ?_

_Si, si juste étonnée que ca m'arrive à moi._

Une fois sortis du cabinet Regina tomba en larme, Robin ne compris toujours pas sa réaction. Pourquoi ?

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? _

_Rien…_

_Dit le moi _

_Ça va me faire bizarre de m'imaginé à nouveau maman._

_Surtout que je n'es pas vraiment été la mère parfaite pour Henry !_

_Arrête de dire ca ! Ton fils t'adore et est fière de toi ne te rabaisse pas comme ca tout le temps tu es une bonne mère que tu le veuille ou non. Et tu verras tu ne seras pas toute seule cette fois ci. Je serais avec toi et tu pourras compter sur Henry tu verras_

_Merci chéri_

_En attendant moi je dis qu'on va allez boire un bon café chez Granny's. Viens_

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui pris la main jusque là. Une fois arrivée la famille au complet était là. Tout le monde remarqua vite que Regina était toute blanche, fatiguée mais Snow et seulement elle remarqua qu'elle avait le même réflexe qu'elle quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle se tenait le ventre.

_Qu'est- ce qui se passe maman ? demanda Henry_

_Robin va te le dire mon chéri moi, il faut que je m'asseye_

Robin aida Regina à s'asseoir et pris ensuite la parole

_Voilà on a quelque chose à vous annoncer mais c'est un peu délicat car ce n'est que le début mais bon je suppose que vous avez remarqué que la magnifique femme assise à côté de moi n'était pas en forme. Et bien il y a une raison à ca ! _

_Henry ta maman est… Comment dire… Tu vas être grand frère ! _

_Sérieux ? Waww ! _

Vu la joie de son fils elle esseya comme elle put de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras mais faible comme elle était elle retomba aussi vite dans les pommes.

_Maman ? Maman ? _

Le jeune garçon qui était juste devant la rattrapa temps bien que mal, Robin de son côte lui metta quelque chose de froid sur le front pour la réveille. Une fois revenue à elle, toute la famille l'applaudit. Elle remercia tout le monde en précisant bien que ca ne faisais que ±2 semaines. Après avoir bu un verre avec tout le monde elle demanda à Robin pour rentrer mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop envie Emma se proposa pour la raccompagner chez elle. Elle hocha la tête lui faisant deviner que c'était oui

_On pourra parler comme ca, dit- elle à la future maman_

Une fois partie du café les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler. Emma préféra commencer car elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

_Regina, je dois bien vous avouez que quand je suis arrivée à Storybrooke i ans, je ne savais pas vraiment où était ma place. Mais au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à vous connaître et ce n'était pas une méchante reine que je voyais en vous mais plutôt une maman qui essayait de protégé son fils des dangers qui l'entouraient. Au fil du temps on a commencé à mieux s'entendre on s'est entre- aidées pour sauver la ville de tous ces problèmes. Quand j'ai dû retourner à New York avec Henry ca m'a déchiré le cœur de perdre toute ma famille ici après tout vous êtes mon arrière grand-mère par alliance si je peux dire._

_Haha…Oui on peut dire ca comme ca _

_Quand Crochet m'a retrouvée et m'a dit qu'il y avait un problème à Storybrooke je l'ai pris pour un fou n'ayant plus de souvenir grâce à vous. Merci encore ! Il m'a fait boire une potion pour que je me souvienne de tout, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux car j'ai pensé de suite à revenir même si à un moment j'ai hésité à cause d'Henry mais ça vous le savez déjà, bref. Je sais très bien qu'i jours d'ici j'ai fait n'importe quoi et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences qu'il pouvait y avoir. Quand j'ai été malencontreusement envoyée dans la forêt enchantée et que je vous ai vue avec vos robes et vos chapeaux qui cachaient vos cheveux longs, je me suis demandé si je ne rêvais pas ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vous ! Vous n'étiez plus la même. Alors quand j'ai vu Marian attachée les mains dans le dos et un sac sur la tête accompagnée de deux de vos gardes qui la tenaient j'ai décidé de la sauver. Une fois arrivée ici je me suis vraiment rendue compte qu'elle était de trop ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ca que le jour même de la fête j'ai été m'excuser au- près de Robin et je lui ai dit de ne surtout pas vous abandonner, et surtout que vous aviez besoin de lui. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je m'en veux Regina et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner…_

_Vous n'avez pas à vous faire pardonner Mlle Swan, j'ai été très dure avec vous quand vous êtes arrivée ici. Je le reconnais maintenant comme je reconnais avoir eu tord avec Snow quand j'ai essayé de la tué par tous les moyens. Et quant à Marian, je vous en ai voulu sur le coup mais j'y ai réfléchi par après et je me suis dit que si vous ne l'aviez pas fais je ne serais peut être plus avec Robin à l'heure qu'il est._

_En tous cas encore félicitations à vous 2. _

_Emma ?_

_Oui Regina ?_

_Ca ne serait pas mieux si on se tutoyait maintenant ? _

_Oui si vous… euh… Tu veux, pardon !_

Les 2 femmes arrivèrent chez Regina. Emma lui dit merci pour tout et surtout pour l'avoir écoutée. Après ces mots Regina avança vers Emma et la remercia à son tour.

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit ces choses aussi gentilles Emma._

Regina prise de tristesse et de joie en même temps pris Emma dans ses bras et la remercia encore une fois. De son côté, Robin les vit en rentrant et d'un air étonné, s'arrêta et les fixas.

_Oh, décidément que de surprises aujourd'hui !_

Emma qui l'avait entendu se retourna en lui souriant

_Non tu ne rêves pas on s'est expliquées et maintenant c'est bon plus de soucis, enfin je crois dit la blonde en regardant la brune avec un sourire._

_Oui, oui c'est réglé._

Emma rentra chez Snow après avoir dit au revoir aux tourtereaux tandis qu'eux restèrent sur le seuil de la porte et profitèrent des étoiles…Sauf que ce que Robin contemplait ce n'était pas les étoiles mais bien la personne qui se trouva à côté de lui.

_Elle remarqua vite qu'il la fixait et se tourna vers lui. Donne-moi ta main. Demanda-t-elle _

Regina lui pris et la mis sur son ventre, pour dire d'être rassurée et en même temps elle réalisa que c'était belle et bien réel. Elle allait être maman !

Ils rentrèrent tout les 2 après une bonne demi-heure à parler. Regina s'allongea dans son lit suivi de Robin qui se colla à elle et mis son bras gauche sur son ventre.

_Tu m'aimes vraiment Chéri ? _

_Oh… bien plus que tu ne l'imagine, je donnerais ma vie pour toi ! _

Regina se retourna légèrement, le regarda avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa avant de reposé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_Chérie… Je peux te parler ou j'attends demain ? _

_Maintenant si tu veux pourquoi attendre. Tu sais que je t'écouterais toujours._

_Voilà, tu sais quand Marian à disparu dans la forêt enchantée Roland n'avait que 2 ans et ca a été dur pour moi je n'en m'en suis pas remis pendant presque 30 ans. Quand je t'ai sauvée avec Snow dans la forêt j'ai de suite flashé sur toi mais vu ton caractère j'avais été un peu refroidit comme on dit. Et puis au fur à mesure ou on a avancé vers ton château et ou tu as sauvé mon fils j'ai remarqué que finalement tu étais loin d'être méchante comme les autres pouvais le pensé et le dire. Quand pour la 1__ère__ fois tu m'as demandé de garder ton cœur, j'ai eu envie de croire que tu me confiais ta vie. Depuis ce moment là, tu as pris une place dans mon cœur encore plus grande que celle que Marian avait ! Toi, tu es mon véritable amour et ca pour toujours. _

_Oh Rob… elle se retourna et l'embrassa et lui chuchota dans l'oreille « Je t'aime »_

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui après ce magnifique petit mot qu'il venait de lui dire et juste avant de s'endormir il dit cette petite phrase :

Dors bien mon ange parce que demain tu auras une belle surprise.

Le lendemain matin, Robin se leva de bonne heure et sans que Regina se doute de quelque chose il sorti et téléphona à toute la famille afin de les invité pour un grand évènement. Snow, Emma et Charming devaient se charger de décorer tout le jardin de la mairie en blanc. La fée bleu, Granny et Ruby était chargés de préparer des petites choses à grignoter. Et tandis que Robin appela Henry en dernier pour lui laisser la tâche la plus importante, il lui demanda d'aller chercher sa maman vers 11 h 30. Robin lui, rentra à l'intérieur après avoir donné tous les coups de fil. Henry devait lui téléphoné une heure avant la fameuse surprise. Une fois l'heure tant attendue arrivée, il prit comme prévu son téléphone et l'appela :

Allo ?

Maman, réveille toi je viens te chercher dans une heure je t'invite chez Granny's pour fêter la bonne nouvelle.

Enh mon chéri merci beaucoup je me lève de ce pas.

Regina se leva de suite après avoir raccroché, pris sa douche, se maquilla, et mis comme à son habitude une belle robe. Elle attendit avec impatience en pensant trouver son chéri mais malheureusement il était reparti juste avant qu'elle se lève.

De son côté Robin lui était partit demander un costume à Charming. En arrivant, il remarqua que le jardin était superbe, qu'il y avait même une photo d'eux sur la façade de la mairie.

Après avoir eu son costume il remarqua qu'il avait oublié une chose essentielle qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger. Il fonça chez Mr Gold afin qu'il puisse lui procurer la chose si importante.

Il était 11h 20, il se dépêcha de revenir au jardin. Pendant ce temps Emma et Snow avais installé un tapis rouge à partir de l'entrée de la mairie jusqu'au jardin.

De son côté Henry arriva chez Regina avec un grand sourire et une rose à la main. Elle lui ouvra de suite et le fit entrer.

Euh maman tu peux allez changer de robe s'il te plaît ?

Pourquoi elle ne te plaît pas ?

Ben on fête un évènement et tu es en noir met plus tôt une blanche ou une couleur d'été.

Il monta et la choisis à sa place. Sa belle robe mauve avec la tirette tout le long du dos.

Henry descendit et attendit qu'elle soit prête :

Maman tu es prête ?

Oui, oui mon chéri j'arrive

Une foi descendue, Regina fit un câlin à son fils suivi d'un bisou sur le front.

Henry se recula légèrement et toucha le ventre de sa maman. J'ai déjà une petit idée pour le prénom tu me diras ce que tu en pense toute à l'heure, là j'ai faim. On va manger ?

Ils sortirent tout les 2 et se dirigèrent vers la mairie sans que sa maman se doute de quelque chose. A quelques pas du jardin où tout était prévu, Henry demanda à sa maman pour aller chercher quelque chose à la mairie qu'il avait oubliée et qu'il voulait récupérer.

Oh oui, ca a l'air important donc viens on y va.

Arrivée devant le bâtiment la belle brune trouva étrange le tapis rouge qui était dans l'herbe et s'approcha. Henry remarqua qu'elle avançait de plus en plus et décida de l'accompagner.

Mais qu'est-ce que ?

SURPRISE !

Tous les invités crièrent de joie, Snow et Emma viennent près d'elle tout suite et lui demanda si ça va.

Ouf ! Tu m'as bien eu Henry sur ce coût là !

Je suis fort hein, je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas tout de suite maman.

Regina s'avança les larmes aux yeux et remercia tout le monde d'un signe de la tête.

Après 2 ou 3 min elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et vis son chéri en costume noir et cravate. Elle alla le retrouver et l'embrassa.

Alors c'est toi qui à eu l'idée de cette de surprise ?

Euh quoi ca ? Les invités et tout ?

Ben oui chéri c'est bien ton œuvre ca, non ?

Ha ca. Tu n'a encore rien vu mon cœur

Robin avance devant l'assemblée et monta sur une chaise en demandant l'attention de tout le monde mais surtout celle de Regina.

Voilà, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour une bonne raison. Sur ce temps, Henry qui lui était au courant se metta à côte de sa maman et la poussa légèrement vers la chaise sur laquelle était perché son compagnon. Elle se retourna en lui demandant pourquoi il l'avait fait avancer.

Regina si j'ai demandé à Henry de faire cette mise en scène c'était pour me faire gagner du temps dans la préparation de ta surprise. Voilà, je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense, je vois que tu es impatiente de savoir et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Snow avança vers la reine et lui demanda de se mettre à côte de son voleur. Elle l'écouta mais avait quand même l'air stressée et étonnée. Elle vit Robin prendre une petite boite dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il se mit bien devant elle et s'accroupi en la laissant voir la bague.

Regina… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tout le monde cria de joie pour eux, elle voulu répondre mais aucun mot ne sorti à part des larmes.

Oh….. Bien sûr que OUI !

Il se releva et lui mis la bague au doigt. Il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient toujours, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement ! Tout monde arriva vers eux en les félicitant. Roland arriva un peu après avec un bouquet de roses, tellement gros que Henry l'aida à le porter pour l'offrir à leur mère. Quand elle vit le bouquet arriver, elle fut émue de plus belle. Les deux garçons l'embrassèrent et lui firent un câlin.

Le soir venu Robin invita tout le monde chez Granny's pour fêté leurs fiançailles. Ils restèrent la jusqu'au bout de la nuit…


	2. Chapter 2

Suite d'OutlawQueen :

Quelques jours plus tard Robin commença doucement à organiser le mariage. Tout les deux avait convenu qu'il s'occuperait de réserver la salle le DJ et le traiteur ainsi qu'allez chercher son costume. Quand a Regina elle devait s'occuper de sa robe bien entendu de faire la liste des inviter et les faire part ainsi que commander son bouquet. Le futur marié demanda de l'aide a Charming et a Hook pour ces tâches tendis que la belle brune elle, demanda a Snow et Emma de l'accompagner pour aller choisir sa robe étant donné que leur relation était beaucoup plus calme on pourrait même dire qu'elles sont de bonne amie maintenant.

L'ancienne reine avait donné rendez-vous aux filles devant le dinner à 14 h.

Regina pris la parole de suite après les avoirs saluée toute les deux.

_ - Bon les filles notre après-midi va être chargée, il faut aller choisir ma robe, allez chercher les alliances, faire les faire part et…._

Snow pris la parole en voyant qu'elle allait beaucoup trop vite

_ - Hey, Regina déstresse calme toi tu comme Le Temps._

_ - Oui je sais… C'est que je veux que mon mariage soit parfait et près en temps et en heure ! _

_ - Mais ne te tracasse pas ça ira on va t'aider et tout ira bien. Tu as droit à un mariage fabuleux et tu l'auras ! _

_ - Merci Snow… Au moins celui-là sera un vrai mariage et pas un forcé !_

- ...

_ - Alors on commence part la robe ? dit Emma _

_ - Oui je préfère qu'on y aille maintenant comme sa après je m'occupe de l'alliance pour Robin et des faire part._

Les voilà toute les 3 parties dans le magasin de robe un peux plus loin du port et de la boutique de Gold.

Une foi arrivée Regina trembla en voyant toute les robes à la vitrine. Emma ouvrit la porte et entra suivie de Snow et de la future mariée.

La sauveuse pris la parole en voyant bien que Regina était tendue

_ - Bonjour, nous voudrions une très belle robe de mariée pour Regina Mills s'il vous plaît._

_ - Oui bien sur, Mme Mills suivez-moi _

Regina entra dans un couloir rempli de magnifique robe. Elle en vit une qui lui tapa a l'œil et demanda pour l'essayer de suite. Une fois mise elle se regarda dans le miroir et cru se voir il y plus de 28 ans ! Elle demanda donc une autre plus moderne et moins dentelée. La vendeuse lui en apporta une que justement Snow allais lui amener. La belle brune eu un énorme sourire en la voyant arrivée et l'esseya de suite. Une fois mise elle eu les larmes aux yeux et appela les filles pour qu'elles puissent la voir.

- Snow avança vers elle et en la voyant laissé tomber une petite larme elle la prit dans ses bras.

_ - Pourquoi pleures-tu la robe te va merveilleusement bien ! _

_ - Je ne sais pas justement pourquoi c'est sans doute l'émotion… la joie de m'imagine réellement futur mariée._

_ - Oui tu les belle et bien et je te le redis tu es splendide dans cette robe ! _

_ - Merci beaucoup Snow. Et toi Emma tu en pense quoi ? _

_ - Alors la… je n'ai pas de mot tu es magnifique quand Robin va te voir dans cette robe il va fondre ! _

_ - Haha ... Merci Emma _

La robe était comment dire, bien évidement blanche avec une longue traine et un voile aussi long que celle-ci, elle était aussi composée d'un magnifique bustier recouvert avec quelque perle argentée, un corsage derrière et des nœuds assez discret sur tout le coté de la robe. Accompagné d'une magnifique paire d'escarpin blanc à haut talon. Quant aux filles étant donner que c'était les demoiselles d'honneur elle avait toute les deux la même robe bustier mauve clair avec une fine ceinture noir cousue dessus. Regina paya la sienne directement et les filles la leur et elles ressortirent avec. Le seul souci pour Regina c'était d'arrivé a la cachée pour ne pas que Robin la vois avant le grand jour.

Emma lui proposa de la gardée cachée jusqu'au grand jour et en même temps lui demanda de venir dormir chez elle le jour avant car comme le dit la règle on ne doit pas voir son futur mari le jour avant du mariage ça porte malheur.

_ - J'accepte à une condition ! sourit Mme le maire _

_ - C'est toi Emma qui fait ma coiffure et c'est Snow qui m'aidera pour la robe. _

_ - Pas de soucis c'est comme si c'était fait Regina_

Pendant ce temps, de son côtés Robin avais put réserver la salle de la mairie et le DJ. Le seule problème c'est qu'il lui manquait le traiteur, celui qu'il venait d'appeler était en vacance. Heureusement David a une connaissance qui est justement traiteur et qui va pouvoir lui préparer son repas de Mariage ainsi que sa pièce montée.

Le moment était venue pour le voleur d'appeler Henry et Roland en plus pour allez chercher les costumes. Les deux garçons eux on trouver facilement un costard gris métal avec une cravate noir et une chemise blanche. Tendis que les 3 hommes eux avait des costumes tous différent. Hook avait un costume tout noir avec une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir, Charming lui avait un costume blanc avec une chemise rose pale et une cravate rose aussi quant à Robin lui il sortait du lot il avait un costume beige avec en dessous de sa veste un gilet bordeaux et une chemise blanche par-dessous surmontée d'une cravate bordeaux aussi.

De leurs côtes les filles allais au fleuriste choisir le bouquet de la Regina. Elle avait déjà une idée de fleur qu'elle voulait absolument retrouver dedans, le reste elle s'en fichait du moment qu'elle avait ses Orchidée blanche, les fleurs préférée de son chéris et les siennes par la même occasion. Après cette commande Regina invita les filles a allez boire un chez elle et en même temps commencer les faire part ainsi que la liste des invités.

Quand tout fût terminer Regina et les 2 femmes se retrouvèrent dans le salon à discuter mais elles étaient tellement épuisées de leur journée qu'elles c'étaient endormies presque toute suite.

Robin rentra se moment la et comme a sont habitude il se précipita vers le salon ou sa chérie l'attendais tout les soirs sauf que aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. Alors pour être gentlemen il prit 3 couverture et les posa sur chacune en commençant par sa fiancée, arrivé au tour d'Emma et de Snow elles se réveillèrent toute les deux en sursauts.

_ - Robin tracasse pas on va rentrées on a tellement eu une journée chargée que on est crevée. Dit Snow en chuchotant _

Les filles partirent sans faire de bruit pour éviter de réveiller Regina qui avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Robin lui pris délicatement sa futur femme dans c'est bras afin de l'amené dans son lit ou elle serait beaucoup mieux installée. Arrivée au dessus des escaliers il essaya comme il pu d'ouvrir la porte sans faire de bruit et l'installa avant même d'aller enlever ses habit et de venir se coucher a son tour. Une fois a côté d'elle elle poussa un léger gémissement et se retourna vers lui en se blottissant dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Léger stress !

-_ Emma?_

_ - Oui Regina qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'appelles tu a cette heure aussi matinale ?_

_ - Désoler mais est-ce que tu peux sortir je suis devant chez toi et j'avoue qu'il ne fait pas très chaud_

_ - Oh… euh oui j'arrive toute suite_

Emma mi sa veste et ses pantoufle pris une couverture assez grande pour que Regina puissent se couvrir arrivée en bas et descendit les escaliers rapidement

_ - Regina ? Je suis la que ce passe t-il ?_

_ - Oh… Emma ! Merci d'être descendue_

_ - Mais ces normal. Alors qui a-t-il ?_

La belle brune montra sont ventre a Emma et lui pris la main pour la lui poser dessus

_ - Tu sens? curieux Regina_

_ - Oui ton bébé va bien il bouge c'est tout_

_ - Oui ça je le sens même si ça fait bizarre mais j'ai mal sur le côté par moment tu crois que c'est normal ? Tu avais sa avec Henry ?_

_ - Non jamais. En revanche ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas normal donc donne moi tes clé de voiture on va voir Whale !_

_ - Attend faut que je prévienne Robin !_

_ - Pas le temps je m'en chargerais quand on sera arrivée._

Regina fit confiance à Emma et la suivi jusqu'à la place passager de sa voiture. Il n'était pas question qu'elle conduise avec cette douleur.

La belle brune était enceinte d'un peux plus de 3 mois et donc son ventre commençais doucement à devenir de plus en plus voyant. C'est pour quoi le jour avant le mariage elle devait retourner au magasin pour ajuster sa robe au cas où elle aurait grossi.

Les voilà toute deux arrivées à l'hôpital. Elles se rendirent ensemble dans le bureau de Victor et par chance il était toujours la. Surpris de leur visite il demanda de suite a Regina ce qu'il se passait.

- J'ai mal sur le côté temps en temps depuis quelque jour et j'avoue que j'ai peur pour le bébé.

- OK. Bon on va faire une échographie et j'en saurais plus.

- S'il te plaît dit moi que mon bébé va bien !

- Emma pris la main de Regina et la rassura. Elle quitta la pièce pour téléphoner a Robin qui lui était sensé dormir.

- Robin ? C'est Emma dit tu sais venir a l'hôpital s'il te plaît ? Regina a besoin de toi !

- Quoi ? Mais elle va bien que sais t'il passer ?

- Viens je t'expliquerais.

Sur le temps que le voleur s'apprêtait vite fait pour venir rejoindre sa fiancée Emma était revenue au coter de son amie.

- Alors Whale sa donne quoi pour le bébé ?

- Et bien a par a m'en rien du tout !

- Tu en es sur ? Demanda Regina stressée

- Oui absolument

- Qu'est-ce qui explique mais maux de ventre alors ?

- Et bien généralement c'est du au stress et / ou a l'excitation d'un futur évènement ! En a tu un prévu dans quelque temps ?

- A vrai dire….

Robin entra dans la pièce comme une furie de peur pour Regina

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ma chérie ?

- Oh, Robin tu es la ! Rien j'ai cru mais ça va c'est régler tout va bien.

- ...

- Donc je disais a-t-il un futur évènement à part le bébé bien sûr ?

- Oui, Robin et moi allons nous marier !

- Ha… Ho, Félicitation a vous deux alors ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ces problème au ventre. Regina je sais que vous avez beaucoup à organiser mais allez-y doucement votre bébé récent tout sa, il ou elle faut la/ le ménager. D'ailleurs temps que j'y suis voulez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ?

Emma était sortie après la venue de Robin et attendais dans le couloir ne voulant pas se mêler de la vie de son amie.

De son coter Regina regarda son fiancé en lui demandant si il voulait savoir

- Alors mon chéri tu veux le savoir maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas enfin si tu veux le savoir maintenant.

- Regina se retourna vers Whale avec un grand sourire

- J'en déduis que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tu as tout compris Victor. Alors ? Dit Regina

- Et bien je vous annonce officiellement que c'est une petite princesse que vous attendez votre majesté

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et quittèrent le cabinet pour aller rejoindre Emma qui attendait seule sur une chaise en buvant un café.

- Alors tout va bien ?

- Oui Emma. Parfait juste le stress des évènements futur. Merci de m'avoir amenée grâce à toi je suis rassurée.

- Mais de rien ! C'est a sa que serre les amie non ?

Regina fit un clin d'œil à Emma suivi d'un grand sourire. Tout le monde rentra chez soi.

Quelque heure plus tard Regina devais déjà se lever pour finir quelque petite finalité concernant le mariage. Et sans se soucier de Robin qui dormais bien profondément elle sortit rejoindre les filles qui l'attendaient chez Granny.

A peine arrivée au dinner tout les gens présent l'applaudissaient en voyant son beau ventre tout rond. La belle brune les remercia avec un grand sourire avant d'avancer vers les 2 filles qui l'attendait avec impatience.

- Alors les filles ça va ?

- Oui et toi ? Demanda Snow

- Oh oui mieux qu'il n'y à 4 heures

- Ha bon qu'il a t-il bien pu se passer ?

- Oh rien de bien méchant finalement juste quelque petite douleur au ventre

- Oh… Du au stress je suppose ? Demanda Blanche

- Oui ! Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai eu la même chose quelque jour avant d'accoucher

- Ha bon, je ne savais pas du tout

- Et bien…

- Bon ! les filles ses pas pour gâcher l'ambiance mais la je crois qu'on a des choses à faire ! N'est-ce pas Snow ? fit remarquer Emma

- Oh oui Allons y vite!

- De quoi vous parler les filles en ce me concernent pour le mariage j'ai fini !

- Ça ne concerne pas le mariage Regina. C'est pour quelqu'un d'autre qui va bientôt arriver à Storybrooke

- Ha bon ? Et qui dont ?

- Tu verras. Suis-nous

Regina n'hésita pas à les suivre.

- Regina attend nous la s'il te plaît on n'en a pas pour longtemps. Dit Snow avec un grand sourire.

Elles firent toute deux rentrés dans un magasin que la belle brune ne connaissait pas et ressortirent quelque minute après.

- Ha ben les filles il était temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous fessiez ?

Les filles avancèrent vers elle avec un grand sourire et les bras chargé de 2 gros sacs chacune

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite avec sa ? Vous trouvez encore le temps de faire les boutiques à 1 semaine du mariage ?

- C'est pour justement pour celui-ci. Dit Emma d'un air taquin

- Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est dans se cas ?

Snow pris la parole en la regardant s'interroger sur ce que pouvait contenir ces fameux sacs.

- Et bien, ça servira a ta voiture et a un peux près tout les lieux ou tu trouveras.

- Ha bon ! Je vous laisse faire dans ce cas

- Oui exactement c'est la seule chose donc tu ne t'occuperas pas ! dit Emma d'un air sérieuse essayant de cacher sont sourire que la reine remarqua de suite.

Pendant ce temps la 2 heures était déjà passé depuis le départ de Regina et Robin remarqua seulement a son réveil que sa bien aimée n'était pas a côte de lui n'y ailleurs dans la maison d'ailleurs. Il en profita pour vite allez faire quelque course pour une petite soirée en amoureux.

Une fois rentré il se mit aux fourneaux et commença à cuisiner tout en vérifiant de temps en temps si sa chérie ne rentrait pas.

Après plus ou moins 1 heure de cuisine Regina rentra seule car elle venait de dire au revoir aux filles sur le pas de la porte. Elle sentit une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine Mais Robin qui l'avais entendu se précipita vers elle en lui demandant de rester la et de ne plus bouger.

- Ne bouge plus !

- Ok… Que me vaux l'honneur d'un diner avec une magnifique table et de belle bougie.

- Tout simplement toi ! notre futur mariage et notre future princesse ! Non… Ne dit rien du tout

Regina fit juste un petit pas en avant pour arrivé aux lèvres de son chéri et l'embrasser généreusement. Après avoir repris leur souffle il demanda a sa fiancée de s'assoir en attendant qu'il arrive avec le repas. Une fois le plat amené ils mangèrent tout en ne se lâchant pas des yeux.

Une fois le diner fini ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon et s'enlacèrent devant la cheminée ou le feu crépitait. Elle était tellement bien blottie dans ses bras qu'elle ne bougeait plus et ne pensait plus.


	4. Chapter 4

La veille du mariage, Regina commença à préparer sa « valise » pour allez chez Emma. Elle ne prit que le strict minimum tel que ses accessoires de toilette, sa robe, quelques bijoux et ses deux paires de chaussures.

Emma avait une très belle maison assez grande à peut près comme celle du Maire. Elle avait un grand parterre de fleurs, toutes fleuries et toutes en couleurs devant chez elle ainsi qu'un petit banc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina toqua à sa porte les bras tellement chargés, qu'on ne voyait même plus sa tête. La blonde l'accueilli avec un grand sourire et l'amena dans la chambre d'ami qu'elle venait d'organiser pour elle. Une fois installée, Regina rejoint Emma dans le salon avec l'intention de l'inviter à aller chez Granny boire un café.

- Merci milles fois pour tout Emma ! On va boire un café chez Granny je te l'offre ?

- Euh à vrai dire j'ai prévu autre chose si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr ?

- Oh non pas de soucis après tout je suis une invitée.

- Ça ne va pas tarder à arriver et je crois que à coter de çà, le café ce n'est rien !

- Ah bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est si je peux me permettre ?

- Tu le sauras dans quelque instant c'est de la part de toute ta famille

Regina n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle entendit des klaxons devant la maison. Les deux femmes sortirent.

- SURPRISE ! Crièrent Charming, Hook, Henry, Roland et bien malgré lui Gold

- Wow mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que…. !

- Voilà votre cadeau de mariage maman. Dit Roland en venant enlacer Regina

- Vous êtes vraiment des fous franchement ! Elle est magnifique

Elle avait devant les yeux une magnifique Rolls Royce noir avec les cadeaux d'Emma et Snow rajouter sur le capo et les poignées des portières. C'était un magnifique ruban avec une couronne de fleur. N'en revenant pas du cadeau elle remercia tout le monde et alla vers la voiture ou un autre cadeau cacher l'attendait cacher de Charming et Gold sur la place conducteur.

- La brune se mis devant la voiture et vis de suite Robin derrière le volant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu oublie que nous ne sommes pas censé se voir la veille du mariage ?

- Non je ne l'ai pas oublier, mais j'aimerais que Mademoiselle Mills passe un dernier moment avec moi avant de devenir Madame Hood !

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon mon chéri et merci beaucoup.

- Pendant ce temps toute la famille était rentrer pour laisser les tourtereaux ensemble. Robin en profita pour l'embrasser généreusement et la pris dans ses bras. Sans réagir Regina se laissa faire et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime tellement tu ne peux pas t'imaginer

- Et moi donc ! Demain je vais enfin pouvoir dire oui à ma chérie.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas rompre votre magnifique moment les tourtereaux ! Mais il serait préférable que vous n'alliez pas vous coucher trop tard ! Sans vouloir jouer le rôle de la maman, demain est une grosse et longue journée. Dit Emma

- Elle a raison ma chérie vas-y

- Ok… A demain monsieur Hood

Elle l'embrassa et partit rejoindre Emma qui l'attendait près de la porte les invités repartant avec Robin. Elles rentrèrent toute les deux et allèrent dormir.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

- Regina ? Faut te lever ! Il faut te préparer tout de suite.

- Oui j'arrive.

- Alors la coiffure c'est un chignon avec des perles blanches c'est ça ?

- Oui exactement ça ! Souri Regina

30 minutes étaient passer et Emma venait de finir sa coiffure tandis que Snow venait d'arriver et installa la robe à coter de sa belle mère.

Du côté de l'église, tout les invités étaient là, ainsi que Robin et le reste de la famille. Une fois terminer de s'être préparée, Regina stressée tremblait légèrement et pris Snow à part.

- Et si jamais quelqu'un venait à nouveau gâcher mon bonheur ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela arriverait ? Qui voudrait te faire du mal hein ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas Marianne est toujours quelque part, et elle ne s'est pas montrer depuis un certain temps ce qui m'inquiète un peu.

- Je sais mais Robin a été clair avec elle, il ne veut plus jamais la revoir et elle doit vous laisser tranquille.

- Je sais mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser, surtout si elle sait que je suis enceinte.

- Ne t'en occupe pas et pense surtout à dire OUI.

Les 3 filles quittèrent la maison d'Emma et entrèrent dans la magnifique voiture dans laquelle Charming les attendait car il avait été désigner pour être leurs chauffeur.

- Vous êtes magnifique Regina franchement.

- Oh, merci beaucoup Charmant ça me fait plaisir de vous l'entendre dire.

- Mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Les voilà en route pour l'église. Regina de plus en plus stressé commençait à avoir des pointes de douleurs au ventre. Snow qui le remarqua vite réussis à la calmer en la rassurant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin était debout devant l'autel et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de sa future femme, Il entendit la musique arriver de plus en plus fort et vit au loin sa chérie au bras de Charming.

Une fois arrivée au bras de Robin il lui releva sont voile et lui fit un clin d'œil en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille qu'elle était magnifique.

La célébration du mariage commença avec les premières paroles du prêtre.

-Robin et Regina, vous avez écoutez la parole de Dieu, qui révèle la grandeur de l'amour humain et du mariage, vous allez vous engagez l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ?

- Oui

- Oui

- En vous engageant dans la voie du mariage, vous vous promettez amour mutuel et respect. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ?

- Oui

- Oui

- Êtes-vous prêts à accueillir les enfants que Dieu vous donne et à les éduquer selon l'évangile du Christ. Et dans la foi de l'Église ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Regina avec foi.

- Oui bien entendu, suivis Robin.

A présent ils échangèrent leurs consentements et Robin commença

- Moi Robin, je te reçois Regina, comme épouse et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves dans la santé et dans la maladie pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

- Regina eût les larmes aux yeux et pris à son tour la parole.

- Moi Regina, je te reçois Robin, comme époux et je te promets de te rester fidèle, dans le bonheur et dans les épreuves dans la santé et dans la maladie pour t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie.

- Regina veux-tu être ma femme ?

- Oui je le veux et toi Robin veux-tu être mon mari ?

- Oui, je le veux

Ils se passèrent aux doigts, les bagues que venaient d'amener Roland et Henry et le prêtre fini part la phrase la plus importante.

- Je vous déclare à présent Mari et Femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Robin s'exécuta de suite et pris la main de Regina et la montra de façon à ce que tout le monde voit leurs alliances. Ce qui fit applaudir toute l'assemblée.

Tout le monde sorti suivi du couple de nouveaux mariés. Regina entreprit alors le lancer de bouquet et s'exécuta juste après avoir reçu des grains de riz d'un peu partout. A sa grande surprise c'est Emma qui le rattrapa.

Une fois fait, tout le monde se rendit à la mairie où le repas et la soirée les attendait.

Après le repas les deux tourtereaux ouvrirent le bal avec un magnifique slow qui se termina en une chorégraphie sur la chanson dont le titre est « la macarena ». Ce qui fût très drôle pour les invités et surtout pour la famille qui tellement l'ambiance était bonne finirent par aller retrouver Regina et Robin pour continuer la danse. Quelques heures plus tard ce fût le moment où la pièce montée arriva. Le couple s'installa derrière et comme la tradition le voulait, ils devaient couper un part ensemble.

Tout le monde mangea le gâteau pendant que Regina faisais le tour de toutes les tables afin d'être présente pour ses invités. Une fois arrivée à la table où se trouvait sa famille proche, elle trouva place à côté de Snow qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Alors tu vois bien que ça c'est bien passer !

- Oui je sais mais le mariage n'est pas encore fini.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Tout se passe bien et tout se terminera bien. Sur ce, tu viens danser un peu avec ta belle fille ? Demanda Snow

- Oui allé viens, justement j'adore cette chanson.

Après quelques danses Robin qui parlait avec Hook remarqua que sa femme dansait et vint la retrouver.

- Alors ça va ? Notre mariage te plaît madame Hood ?

- Oh oui ! tu n'imagine même pas, à quel point tu me rends heureuse chéri. C'est le plus important à mes yeux et à ceux de notre princesse. Par ailleurs, j'aimerais faire une petite annonce maintenant que l'ont s'est enfin mis d'accord sur le prénom !

- Regina pris une chaise et avec l'aide de Robin elle monta dessus avec son micro et dit

- J'ai une annonce à vous…Enfin nous avons une annonce à vous faire !

- Voilà nous vous annonçons que dans plus ou moins 4 mois, nous aurons une nouvelle princesse Éva a Storybrooke. En disant ces mots Regina caressa son ventre, regarda Snow et lui fit un clin d'œil suivi d'un grand sourire.

Ils terminèrent la soirée en dansant jusque tard la nuit. Avant d'aller préparer les bagages pour le lendemain soir.


	5. Chapter 5

En rentrant de leur mariage, les nouveaux mariés étaient vraiment fatigués mais à la fois exciter de partir pour leur lune de miel. Ils avaient déjà préparer leurs valises quelques jours avant, mais malheureusement n'avaient pas prévu ce qu'il allait ce passer dans quelques instants.

En effet, toute la famille Charming se trouvait avec Regina et Robin sur le porche de la maison de ceux-ci, à discuter et à leur souhaiter un bon voyage avant de prendre la route. Ils parlaient de la magnifique journée que fût ce mariage magique.

Après plus d'une demi heure de discussions, ils étaient enfin prêt à prendre la route mais malheureusement ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite !

Quelqu'un d'inattendu était derrière eux et avait vraiment l'air d'être en colère.

- Alors Robin ça va la journée s'est bien passer ?! Pas trop d'émotions !?

- … Marianne… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir et Roland non plus d'ailleurs !

- Oui je sais… Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de disparaître de TA vie !

Snow c'était mis devant Regina craignant ce qu'il allait se passer afin de protéger sont bébé. Quand à la Reine, elle était la fois en colère et avait peur.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Repris Robin énerver en reculant vers sa femme et lui pris la main.

- Ça !

Et elle s'avança vers eux avec sont air menacent pendant que les deux se reculèrent, mais rien n'y fait et elle leva légèrement son poing avant de le mettre dans la figure et le ventre de Regina. Celle-ci tomba de suite sur le sol. Juste après l'avoir frapper, Marianne quitta les lieux en courant et en criant « SA LUI APPRENDRA A VOLER MA FAMILLE ! »

Dès que Regina tomba au sol, Robin la rattrapa comme il le pouvait. Elle était inconsciente et saignais du nez. Emma venait de légèrement bouger la main de Regina qui se trouvait sur son ventre et y déposa la sienne afin de voir si le bébé bougeais toujours de peur pour elle. Et à son grand malheur, elle ne la senti pas et averti de suite le voleur qui pris la décision de l'amener directement à l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée là-bas en urgence, Regina avait été envoyer passer une série de tests pendant que Robin et les autres l'attendaient dans la salle d'attente non loin d'où se faisait tous ceux-ci. Robin était à la fois très inquiet et en colère de la réaction et des conséquences des actes de sont ex femme qui n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi.

- Robin ? Essaye de te calmer ça va aller, c'est une battante elle va y arriver.

-Oui je sais qu'elle est forte mais là… J'espère vraiment que ça iras pour elles ! Sinon je vous jure que je vais tuer Marianne de mes propres mains.

- Pour cela ne te tracasse pas, je serais avec toi ! Dit Emma avec une voix très énervée.

Juste après cette dernière parole, le Dr Whale arriva vers eux et d'un air assez confiant. Il s'avança en prenant Robin en privé qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus par son silence.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à Victor ?

Rien de très grave elle a juste une côte cassée et un hématome au nez.

- Et pour notre fille ?

- Euh… La concernant elle a reçu un coup assez important a la tête dût au choc que Regina a subit.

- Et donc elle est vivante ou… morte ?

- Pour l'instant elle est vivante, mais nous devons refaire une échographie, ainsi qu'une IRM de contrôle dans plus ou moins 1 h pour voir exactement l'étendu des dégâts.

- Puis-je aller la voir ? S'il vous plaît ?

- Oui mais faite attention. Nous avons été obliger de faire appel aux fées pour qu'elles puissent la calment grâce à la magie, car lorsqu'elle c'est réveiller, elle était très agiter et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Elle risque donc de somnoler quelque peut.

- Merci beaucoup docteur !

Il regarda toute la famille avec un léger sourire et leur fit comprendre qu'il voulait y aller seul pour l'instant. Il rentra donc dans la chambre sans faire de bruits de peur d'affoler la belle brune. Une fois entré, il s'installa sur une chaise à coter du lit et regarda sa femme dormir avec ses deux mains sur son ventre rond. Il la vit avec un pansement sur la main. Elle avait surement dût se blesser en tombant devant le porche. Le voleur pris tendrement sa main et la caressa du pouce toujours en la regardant et mis son autre main sur le ventre pour sentir bouger la futur princesse. Il vit alors une larme couler sur la joue de Regina et remarqua ainsi son léger bleu sur son visage. Le marié resta comme ça quelques temps et commença à somnoler tellement il avait eût peur et était fatiguer. Juste avant qu'il ne sombre il entendit un léger gémissement et une force qui lui serrait la main. Il se redressa et vit que Regina était plus ou moins réveillée. En la voyant aussi triste et mal, il se mis à sa hauteur et lui vola un baiser en la rassurant mais rien n'y faisais, elle avait tellement peur pour le petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre.

- Robin que….

- Chut, repose-toi et surtout calme toi ! Je suis la ne te tracasse pas

- Est-ce que Eva va bien ? Demanda Regina en pleure.

- ...

- Chéri ! Répond moi s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Et bien… Elle a subit un gros traumatisme dût au coup que tu as reçu. Ils doivent te refaire des tests dans quelques minutes afin de voir si les dégâts ne sont pas trop grave.

- Trop... grave ? Mais, comment ça grave ? Ça va aller mon cœur tu verras

- D'après les médecins elle a un risque d'hémorragie cérébrale assez important et…

- Robin craqua à son tour et enlaça Regina comme il le pouvait vu ses blessures. Je suis vraiment désoler mon amour je ne savais qu'elle oserait venir s'attaquer à nous.

- Mon chéri ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Elle le rassura difficilement vu qu'elle n'on plus n'arrivais pas a arrêter de pleurer.

- …Si jamais il y a problème quelque se soit à cause d'elle je la tue de mes propres mains !

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se rasseoir, il vit que Regina tirait une drôle de tête et lui demanda se qu'il se passait

- Qui a-t-il ma chérie ?

- J'ai… j'ai des douleurs au ventre et je sent que le lit est mouiller.

- Ah, bon attend recouche toi je vais lever la couverture.

Il n'eût pas le temps de la lever que du sang transperçais déjà celle-ci. Robin leva les couvertures assez hautes pour que Regina qui venait de lui demander ce qui se passait la voit pleine de sang. Sens sans rendre compte elle venait de crier et Whale qui passais justement par la rentra directement.

- Qu'est-ce qui…. ?

Victor n'eut pas terminé sa phrase, que la jeune femme fut emmener dans une salle d'accouchement.

- Depuis combien de temps est telle enceinte Robin 7 ou 8 mois exactement ? Demanda Whale

- Ça vient de faire 8 mois pourquoi que se passe-t-il ?

- Je dois la faire accouchée tout de suite sinon elle perdra le bébé et peut-être la vie. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- La famille qui attendais depuis leur arriver dans la salle d'attente, entendirent Whale s'affoler et Regina qui venait de crier. Ils allèrent donc tous vers Robin qui leur expliqua de suite ce qu'il se passait. Snow et Emma étaient chamboulées des événements. Hook ainsi que Charming, décidèrent de suite de venger la brune en allant chercher Marianne sous l'accord de Robin bien entendu !

Robin retourna au plus vite près de la salle d'accouchement mais ne put y assister.

2 heures plus tard, Robin avait enfin pu avoir des nouvelles de sa femme par Whale.

- Alors docteur tout c'est bien passer ?

- On peut dire ça oui ! Regina est dans une chambre adjacente à la salle d'accouchement le temps de se remettre et sera re-transferer dans la sienne d'ici quelques minutes et votre fille va bien. Même en étant née 1 mois plutôt elle est parfaite mis à part le poids qui est un peux bas. Je voulais vous dire, si Regina n'avait pas mis ses mains sur son ventre pendant les coups qu'elle a reçu, votre fille n'aurais pas survécu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien ! D'ailleurs la voilà. Et la donna à Robin qui la prit de suite sous le regard attendri de Snow et Emma.

- Je peux voir ma femme docteur ?

- Bien sûr elle dort toujours a cause de la fatigue dû à l'hémorragie et la césarienne mais ne devrais pas tarder à se réveiller

- Robin fonça vers la chambre et vis Regina qui était en train de toucher son ventre en espèrent voir venir Victor avec une bonne nouvelle. Alors il demanda à Emma de prendre sa fille et de le suivre par discrètement et de ne se montrer que quand il le lui dirait. Il voulais faire une petite surprise à sa femme qui ne savait rien du tout même pas que sa belle-fille et Emma étaient là. Il entra alors dans la chambre et viens de suite vers Regina qui lui tendit les bras avec les larmes aux yeux

-Alors…A-t-on ... Est-ce qu'on à perdu notre fille ? Dit moi non Robin s'il te plaît, je ne supporterais pas de l'avoir perdue.

- Attend je vais te montrer quelque chose avant de te répondre. Dit Robin d'un air triste comme elle.

- Emma tu peux rentrer !

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre avec Eva dans ses bras et regarda Regina avec un grand sourire.

- Je te présente ta petite princesse majesté

- Regina qui pleurait de tristesse pleurais à présent de joie en voyant sa fille arriver vers elle.

- Voilà ma chérie, notre fille se porte bien et ce grâce à toi !

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et regarda Robin l'ai interrogateur

- Pourquoi grâce à moi exactement ?

- Et bien, si tu n'avais pas protégé ton ventre comme tu la fait et si Snow ne s'était pas mise devant toi pour que le coup soit moins fort, elle ne serait pas ici à cet instant.

- L'instinct de Maman vous a rattraper Regina. Dit Emma avec un grand sourire.

- Et Blanche est ici aussi je présume ? Non ?

- En effet elle est dans la salle d'attente avec tout le monde depuis que tu es arriver ici. Répondis Robin

- Tout le monde ?

- Et bien oui, Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook sont là enfin…

- Étaient-là ! Repris Emma en regardant robin avec un regard assez discret

- Fait venir Snow mon chéri s'il te plaît je dois lui parler et pourquoi étaient ?

Personne ne répondit directement

- Je vous ai poser une question à tout les deux alors où sont-ils ?

- En faite, quand on a vu qu'on t'embarquait en urgence en salle d'accouchement, ils ont décider de te venger…. Dit Emma un peux gênée et à la fois ravie de leur action.

- Ils n'ont quand même pas été cherché Marianne ?

- Euh…. Si

- ...

Regina appela alors Snow de la chambre.

- Snow tu peux venir ?

- Oh... Oui j'arrive toute suite.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre elle avança vers elle et lui fit un bisou sur le front en guise de « Bonjour ». La brune se retourna vers son mari et Emma en leur demandant de bien vouloir quitter la pièce quelque instant le temps de parler à sa belle-fille qui était maintenant plus que cela à ses yeux c'était plutôt une amie fidèle comme Emma d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux me parler ? demanda Snow un peu étonnée

- Oui

- Je t'écoute

- Merci !

- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

Blanche la regarda d'un air perdue et Regina qui venait de poser sa fille dans sont petit lit lui pris la main.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, ma fille serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Comment sa ?

- Quand on c'est dit au revoir sur le porche et que Marianne est arrivée, tu t'es de suite mise devant moi en mettant ton bras devant mon ventre, juste après j'ai mis mes mains pour essayer de le cacher et quand elle est arriver vers moi et qu'elle a taper, Eva a plus ou moins été protégé par ton bras qui a ralentit le choc.

- Ah… pour ça. Regina je t'avais dit le jour de ton mariage que rien ne t'arriverais à toi et à ta fille ! Donc quand j'ai vu Marianne arriver j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et je me suis mise à te protégé comme toi tu l'avais fait auparavant avec le fantôme de ta mère ! C'est normal et tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je tiens trop à toi ! Déjà que quand je t'ais vu sur le sol inconsciente j'ai eû un pincement au cœur en osant imaginer ne plus entendre ta voix et ne plus te voir heureuse comme tu l'étais 1h avant !

Snow qui venait de réchauffer le cœur de Regina remarqua vite que ça l'avait toucher et que les larmes montait alors elle s'avança vers sa belle-mère et la pris dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore Regina ! Même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, je passe les détails, à présent je serais à jamais là pour toi ! Tu le mérite amplement quand je vois tous les efforts que tu as fait pour devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! Maintenant je n'ai plus peur de te le dire même si cela me fait très bizarre mais Je t'aime !

- De mon coté je dois bien avouer que toi aussi tu as vraiment changer tu n'es plus cette petite fille que j'ai connue sur le dos d'un cheval énervé. C'est aussi bizarre pour moi de le dire vu que je ne le dit presque jamais mais… Je t'aime aussi ! Et je t'avoue que savoir que tu seras tout les jours dans ma vie me remplis de joie.

Regina souri à Snow et repris sa fille qui gazouillais dans sont petit lit transparent.

De leur coté, David et Killian étaient en train de chercher Marianne qui devait surement ne pas être loin. En effet elle se trouvait sur un banc en face de la mer en train de pleurer et de se parler à elle même. Les deux l'approchèrent et l'attrapèrent par les bras.

- Tiens dont ! Qui voilà ?

- Mais pourquoi vous… Lâchez moi !

- Oh non, vous allez venir avec nous et tour de suite !

- Et où m'amenez vous ?!

- Surprise, vous allez voir mais en tous cas, ça ne vas pas vous plaire.

Ils avancèrent tout les trois vers la camionnette de David et lui attachèrent les poignets avec les menottes de service du shérif. Il conduisait jusque l'hôpital où était admise Regina.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Regina était toujours dans son lit avec Snow assise sur le coté, Robin sur la chaise à coté du lit et Emma sur le radiateur devant la fenêtre. Le calme régnait dans la pièce à part quelques petits bruits d'Eva qui les faisaients rire. Après quelques minutes Regina pris la parole

- Alors concernant Killian et David ça donne quoi ?

- Aucune idée pas de nouvelle depuis qu'ils sont partit, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs. Lui répondis Robin

- Et si jamais ils la retrouvent ils vont l'amener où ?

- Ça il ne me l'ont pas dit et je me posais justement la question ma chérie.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir ainsi que les plaintes d'une femme. C'était David qui la tenait, Killian lui était devant et tentais de faire taire la jeune femme pendant qu'ils avancèrent vers la chambre. Regina reconnu la vois des deux hommes et repris sa fille dans ses bras afin de la protéger pendant que Snow se mis debout devant elle suivie d'Emma. Robin quand à lui courut vers la porte de la chambre et en les voyant arriver il se recula vers Regina.

- Voilà on a enfin trouvé le paquet !

Merci pour le nom que vous m'avez donné bande d'abrutit !

- Oh la ferme ! lança Killian en élevant la voix et en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans une chambre d'hôpital cria-elle plus fort que Killian afin de réussir à se faire entendre une bonne fois.

- Robin avança vers elle et la regarda comme si il allait la tué

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Robin tu me fais peur là !

- Parce que je vais te tuer !

- Pourquoi donc ? Mais que fais-tu dans une chambre d'hôpital ?

- J'y suis à cause de toi figure toi !

- Ah bon et pourquoi ?!

Snow et Emma se décalèrent afin que Marianne puisse voir Regina allongée sur le lit avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Ah génial, j'ai compris pourquoi ici. Mais j'avoue que je suis déçus, j'aurais préféré que tu me fasse venir a la morgue !

- Emma voyant que Robin allait se déchainer et ne plus se contrôler, le retient comme elle pu malgré sa colère.

- Laisse tomber, elle n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine

- Oh que si d'ailleurs je vais la tué de mes propres mains !

- Tu n'oseras jamais ! Rétorqua Marianne en le regardant fixement et en tournant la tête vers Regina que moussais elle aussi.

- Ah oui, tu crois ça ?! Attend de voir !

Regina vit qu'il allait passer à l'acte et essaya de le ramener à la raison !

- Comme viens de dire Emma laisse tomber. Je vais essayer de lui parler on verra bien.

- Bon, Marianne alors qu'est-ce qui cloche exactement chez vous ?

- Vous êtes sérieuse là ? Vous le savez déjà à se que je sache !

- Je m'en doute plus ou moins mais je veux vous l'entendre dire.

- Et bien, quand je vous ai connu, vous étiez seulement la méchante reine qui tuai tout le monde sur son qui tuai pour avoir aider Blanche ou encore parce que ça vous amusait, il faillait que vous vous occupiez et c'est tout ce que vous trouviez à faire ! Et pour finir depuis que je suis arriver à Storybrooke avec l'aide d'Emma et de Killian, je n'ai pas arrêter de vous suivre parce que je suis persuadé que vous êtes toujours la même et qu'à cet instant précis vous n'attendez qu'une chose !

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir quoi ?

- M'arracher le cœur et le réduire en cendre bien sur !

Sur cette phrase Marianne avança vers la reine sous le regard de toute la famille et attrapa sa main la posant ainsi sur sa poitrine afin que Regina sente les battements de son cœur.

Regina retira sa main tout de suite de la poitrine de la jeune femme et lui répondit de son air de Evil Queen !

- Sachez très chère Marianne, que comme tout le monde vous l'a dit et fait remarquer j'ai changer et même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de vous arracher le cœur vu ce que vous venez de me faire subir, je ne ferais rien de tel ! Maintenant j'ai un mari exceptionnel qui sais que j'ai changer et que je l'aime a en mourir ainsi qu'une famille adorable qui croit en moi, me soutient et m'aime comme je suis ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être devenue cette personne que je ne changerais pour rien au monde.

- Emma pris la parole voyant que Regina avait fini

- En effet Marianne, Regina à bien changer. Au début je pensais la même chose que toi, qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais bonne, qu'elle continuerait ses magouilles pour éloigner Henry de moi et je sais que je ne voulais qu'une chose a se moment là ! La voir souffrir comme elle nous faisait tous souffrir et puis avec le temps et les problèmes qu'il y a eut ici, on n'a pas vraiment eut le choix on s'est allier et depuis notre retour de Neveland on s'entend mieux, mais surtout ce n'est plus la même personne, ce cœur noir comme le charbon, est devenu un cœur tout rouge et pur comme les nôtre ! Elle est notre reine ainsi que notre Mairesse et en plus elle fait partie de la famille. Et ce n'est pas que cette personne magnifique, c'est aussi la femme de ton ex mari, qui lui est parfaitement bien avec elle et qui l'aime comme il a pu t'aimer il y a 30 ans ! Regina est juste une maman avec un cœur immense qui veut le bonheur de tout les gens de Storybrooke et les autres par la même occasion et je suis sûr d'une chose ! Si elle pouvait réparer le mal qu'elle a fait elle le ferait même si elle devait en mourir !

Regina qui écoutait attentivement ce que la blonde disait avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue et joyeuse d'entendre de si bonnes choses à son égard. Quant à Marianne, elle se rendit compte qu'en effet Regina n'était plus cette personne, elle lui lança un sourire timide et s'expliqua.

- Je dois bien avouer que ce que Emma et vous venez de me dire me fait tout doucement changer d'opinons à votre égard, la seule chose que je veux moi, c'est que Roland et Robin soit de nouveaux heureux ! et c'est vrais que quand Emma m'a ramener ici et que j'ai compris que vous étiez ensemble, ça m'a tuer parce que je savais que presque tout les habitants pensais que c'était L'Evil Queen qui m'avais tuer pour avoir aider Snow alors que ça n'a rien avoir !

- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas morte avec le cœur arraché ? questionna Robin

- Apparemment non, tout est embrouiller dans ma tête surement dût au fait que deux "vies" ont été les miennes. Quand je suis aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il y avait quelque chose dans l'eau. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais ça m'a interpeler et quand je me suis penchée pour le prendre j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé dans la rivière et je m'y suis noyer. La seule chose qui m'importe le plus c'est que tu sois avec quelqu'un de biens et qui te rende heureux Robin et même si j'ai essayer de tuer ta femme je m'en veux terriblement maintenant que je sais qu'elle est vraiment un "ange" d'après Emma. Alors vivez votre vie heureuse faite votre voyage de noce tranquille et ne pensez plus du tout a moi ! Je me permettrais juste de dire au revoir à Roland et je partirais loin de vous. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois aller dire au revoir à mon fils et partir. Encore pardon pour vous Regina et je sais que vous serez une excellente maman vu comment Roland vous adores.

- Attendez Marianne ! Cria Regina. Est-ce que avant de partir vous voudriez par hasards de nouveau souvenir afin de refaire votre vie ? Comme il se doit ? Après ce que vous venez de faire pour moi je vous peux bien faire cela ?

- Je ne veux pas trop abuser mais si vous le voulez allez y ça vous donnera l'occasion d'utiliser la magie.

- Regina leva sa main et d'un geste de celle-ci elle donna à Marianne de nouveaux souvenir en la téléportant quelque part où elle serait bien.

Toute la famille regarda Regina qui venais de laisser couler une larme sur sa joue et en la voyant reprendre sa fille Robin s'asseya à coté d'elle sur le lit. Emma fit un signe de la tête lui prouvant qu'elle venait de bien faire et Snow fit de même quelques instants plus tard. Charming et Hook eux la félicitèrent pour la naissance d'Eva et partirent quelques temps après avec leurs « femmes » respectives.


End file.
